


Truth or Dare

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: The girl and boy squads get together to play a game of truth or dare. Marti is asked about his favorite kiss with Nico, essentially proving that they are more romantic then anyone in the world.





	Truth or Dare

For the first time in his life, Marti can say that he is truly happy. His mother is smiling again or trying to, after the tearful heart to heart through the bedroom door. His friends are amazingly supportive of his relationship and he couldn't love them more. And, after their talk at Christmas, He and Eva have rekindled their friendship, which now includes the rest of her girlfriends. And then there is Niccolò, his beautiful, sweet, gorgeous, smart, funny...Okay fine...Martino has the sexiest boyfriend in the whole school and he has no problem making sure everyone knows it.

Life is good and honestly, Martino can't remember ever smiling so much. That was until Eva decided that the two squads were going to get together, at Martino's house, for a movie night. Marti was happy to do it after the success of his Christmas party. And so Marti and Gio (Nico is banned from the kitchen) pour chips and pretzels and popcorn into large bowls and set them on the coffee table, with bottles of water and cans of beer. Nico and Luca bring all the chairs from the dining room table and set them around the living room so everyone can see the TV.

When the girls arrive there are hugs all around and then everyone is moving to the living room to pick a movie. Marti and Nico have the couch to themselves because they like to cuddle, and they are NOT sharing the couch, dammit! All four girls take the chairs from the dining room and the guys end up sitting on the floor. Marti uses his x box control to bring up Netflix, and then the arguing began. The guys wanted a horror movie, and the girls wanted a romance movie and nobody could agree. Marti and Nico sat on the couch watching their friend argue back and forth for ten minutes before Eva finally yelled for everyone to shut up.

"Look, clearly we are not going to agree. So we need to find something else to do."

Luca was the first one to make a suggestion.

"How about strip poker?"

Martie groaned along with Gio, and Nico turned his face into Marti's shoulder as he laughed. Needless to say, the girls were not impressed.

"Strip poker? Really? Could you be any grosser?" Silvia asked. Luca shrunk back embarrassed.

"Hey!" Sana piped up, "How about we play Truth or Dare? I have a lot of questions for all of you crazy people."

Marti laughed wrapping his arm around Nico's shoulders. This was going to be an interesting night.

And so Truth or Dare started. Secrets were revealed and dares were taken and then it's was Eva's turn.

"Marti, Truth or Dare?"

Marti looked at her and narrowed his eyes, contemplating just how bad her dare could be, because everyone seemed to be interested in his and Nico's relationship and while he wasn't scared or ashamed to be himself anymore, some things he wanted to keep private. However, just last round Luca was made to drink an entire jar of pickle juice and Marti was not in the mood to throw up.

"Truth," he said with a smile.

Eva smiled and leaned forward in her chair. "I think we can all agree that the two of you are really adorable together. I want you to tell me about your favorite kiss. Where it happened, when it happened. I want all the details."

Nico sat up and leaned away from where he had been laying against Marti's chest. "I want to hear the answer to that, too," Nico laughed.

Marti smiled as he remembered every single kiss they had ever shared, and how they made him feel. The one he thought about the most though and the most important one is the one he shared.

"Okay, um...My favorite kiss with Nico happened in Milan."

Nico's smile immediately faded and his head dropped forward. Nico hated talking about Milan. To him, the entire night was ruined because of what happened, but Marti didn't agree. The truth is, most of that night had been magical. Marti reached out and gently touched the side of Nico's face until he looked up again.

"Nico rented us this beautiful Airbnb apartment in the center of the city. And after the lady with the keys left, Nico led me into the living room area where there was an oversized couch. He flipped off all the lights and then stepped into the hallway and flipped a switch. Over the couch, on the wall, was a neon light fixture with writing. It lit up the room a soft red color. It was really amazing."

Marti glanced around the room seeing the faces of all their friends entranced in his story and then he turned back to Nico and tuned everyone else out. Marti took Nico's hand and stood to pull him up with him. He turned to the side facing Nico, just like he had in Milan.

"We stood just like this, in front of the couch and Nico asked me what I thought the writing on the wall said. The words were in English, and the first word was 'how', and that's what I said. And Nico said..."

"Nope, that's an M, it says Marti...Nico." Nico whispered the same words he said that night. His eyes were shining and Marti could tell he was a little emotional.

"My face was turned toward the wall and I said 'No it doesn't'."

Nico continued their little show as if it were that night. He stepped forward toward Marti and raised his arm and pointed to the windows over the couch. Marti kept his head turned away, just like the first time.

"Look," Nico whispered. "Marti...Nico."

Marti turned his head back to Nico then, but instead of kissing they looked into each other's eyes as if they were reliving the moment. Marti was getting emotional too.

"When I turned back to look at him, I turned right into his lips, and that is when he kissed me."

Marti brought his hand up to wrap along Nico's neck.

"It was the softest, sweetest," Marti took a shuddering breath, "Sexiest kiss that I have ever had, and I'm pretty sure that is the moment that I fell in love with him."

Nico's eyes widened for a second before they filled with tears. They hadn't actually said the words to each other yet, and for Marti to say it now...Nico wanted to wrap himself around Marti and kiss him until his lips went numb. Marti gently took hold of both sides of Nico's face and brought their foreheads together.

"I love you, Nico," Marti whispered as tears spilled down Nico's cheeks.

"I love you, too," Nico replied and then they did kiss.

Neither boy noticed that the boys were stunned in silence and most of the girls were wiping their eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
